msphotoshopadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Unicornspectrum
The Unicornspectrum is the spectrum of blood colors possessed by Flowers, which forms part of their caste system, with social and biological implications. The blood of a Wätcher appears to be the same color as its associated Flower, implying that it is a large factor in the selection of a Wätcher. Akira Hyeong has confirmed that there are only 14 possible Flower blood colors, excluding mutations. The Colors possess different blood colors as well. Social Aspects The caste system on Hananokuni is based on the color of an individual's blood. The hierarchy follows a rainbow, with red being the lowest and pink being the highest. There are several terms covering chunks of the Unicornspectrum. Poppy refers to Marigold and herself (the two being the lowest on the hemospectrum) as "Auburn Bloods," while Anemone, Hydrangea and Morning Glory have all been referred to as "blue bloods." Purple Bloods would refer to Violet, Aster and Peony while Royal Bloods would refer to Pansy and Petunia. Lowbloods is used to refer to the lower half of the spectrum and highbloods is used to refer to the upper half of the spectrum. Midbloods is used, rarely, to refer to Cotton Candy to Iolite bloods, with the castes within it usually referred to as lowbloods or highbloods depending on their position in the spectrum. Higher blood castes seem to have more lavish homes: both Violet's and Aster's houses resemble castles as opposed to Poppy's small house. Both Pansy and Petunia wear a ton of gold fancy jewelry as well. When asked by Anemone what color her blood is, Heliotrope gets defensive; although the other Flowers type in their Blood color, Heliotrope masks blood color in anonymity by typing in multi colors. Initially some of the Flowers believed human blood works on a similar system, although only Marigold, Peony and Pansy seem to care much about the Unicornspectrum. Anemone is also very curious about human blood, specifically about how it tastes, smells and looks. It is possible that the blood-color caste system may correspond with medieval class systems on Earth. Based on this supposition, pink blood would be high royalty, purple would be sub royalty blue would be nobility of sorts, green would probably be lesser nobility, and red would be peasantry. = Rainbow Typing = Rainbow Typing is a tradition in Flower society and potentially amongst Colours where a person uses their blood color for writing. While most of the Flowers practice Rainbow Typing , Heliotrope, due to her mutant white blood color, refuses to partake in Rainbow Typing, which causes Pansy to refer to Heliotropes text as Rainbow Acid Writing. Out of the Flowers that do practice Rainbow Typing, a number of them use a different shade for their text as opposed to their exact blood color; specifically, half of the Hananokuni Flowers use a different shade, namely Zinnia, Anemone, Hydrangea, Morning Glory, Violet and Aster. The reason(s) behind this are unknown. Biological Aspects Blood color seems to have several biological consequences in addition to the social consequences of the caste system. Flowers tears are apparently the same color as their blood, though more diluted in color. Flowers lower on the Unicornspectrum are more likely to be violent and also have higher sex drives. On the other hand, Flowers higher on the Unicornspectrum seem to be calm (At least the Blue and Purples). Another obvious aspect is the different anatomy of Earth, Sky, Sea, Crystal, Magic, Breezie and Flutter Flowers. Earth or also called Land Dwelling Flowers live on land. These Flowers are Cherry, Peach and Lemon Bloods. These Flowers can't fly, live in water, produce magic, or are not transparent. Sky Dwelling Flowers live in the sky. These Flowers have the ability to fly. Some may have wings some may not. These Flowers are Limeade Bloods and some Iolite and Amethyst Bloods. Sea Dwelling Flowers live in the water or near the water. Theses Flowers have the ability to live in water. Some may have fins. Some may not. These Flowers are usually Cotton Candy, Sapphire and Lapis Bloods. Some but rarely can be Iolite and Amethyst Bloods. Crystal Flowers are fancy type Flowers. All Iolite and Amethyst Bloods are Crystal Flowers. Crystal Flowers are usually sparkly and transparent. Their eyes sparkle like gemstones. Crystal Flowers can be Land, Sky, Sea, Magic, Breezie or Flutter Flowers. Yes, they're diverse. Magic Dwelling Flowers live on land, usually in forests for no particular reason. These Flowers have magic based abilities. These Flowers are usually Lilac Bloods. Some can be Iolite or Amethyst Bloods. Breezie Flowers are rare and intelligent magic Flowers in Hananokuni. They resemble Sky Dwelling Flowers but have fairy-like wings and are 98% of the time Bubblegum blooded. 2% of the other time they can be Iolite and Amethyst Bloods. Flutter Flowers are usually 98% of the time Rose Bloods. The other two percent are Iolite or Amethyst Bloods. These Flowers posses pretty wings and have the ability to fly. Marigold remarks that Aster has the highest blood possible for a Earth Flower and is as such is unpredictable 50% of the time. Marigold also states that she dreads to think what she would be without the pacifying influence of her, best friend, Anemone. This implies that Flowers gradually become more violent the lower they are on the Unicornspectrum. This would mostly be in line with the twelve Flowers followed in Florabent, as the Flowers above Sunflower on the spectrum are fairly "harmless", while from there onwards the Flowers display some unnerving behaviour peaking in Peony's outright genocidal tendencies. The only true exception seems to be Perunia, who, despite being at the very top of the Unicornspectrum, displays no negative tendencies, although she might only be suppressing them by force of will. On a possibly related note, Violet starts displaying more violent behaviour after entering her Peach blood-fueled Magic Doll. Some castes have uneven persona ratios. For example Purple and pink Bloods are entirely hyper feminine, the three warm color castes (Cherry, Peach and Lemonade) are 85% Butch and masculine, and Blue bloods (Cotton Candy, Sapphire and Lapis) are all described to be Butchy feminine or simply "Futch". Information of each caste = Cherry Blood = = Peach Blood = = Citrine Blood = = Lemon Blood = = Limeade Blood = = Cotton Candy Blood = = Sapphire Blood = = Lapis Blood = = Iris Blood = = Iolite Blood = = Amethyst Blood = = Lilac Blood = = Bubblegum Blood = = Rose Blood = = Vanilla Blood = Vanilla Blood is an extremely rare multation on Hananokuni. Heliotrope, White Rose, White Lily, Trumpet Flower, and Moonflower all have pure white blood. Unlike most multations this one was seen as pretty on Hananokuni. White Blood has no place on the Unuicornspectrum. It's unknown if it's high or low (Most likely low). Trumpet Flower is not happy with her blood color. She wishes she could be any color but white. She hates how she has no powers. She's quite envy of all the other Flowers powers. White blood is described by Anemone to taste like vanilla. Colours have this blood color. This blood color might be an albino mutatuion as all white Flowers have blue, grey or red eyes. = Onyx Blood = Trivia Category:Flowers Category:��UnicornPoop��